¡JUEGO DE LA VIDA!
by shipa
Summary: SONGFIC inspirado en la cancion "Game of Life" de vocaloid, entren y conoscan las retorcidas vidas, de algunos personajes de hetalia.


**Hola a todos**

**No pude resistirme en escribir el siguiente Songfic.**

**La canción se llama ****"Game of Life" de Vocaloid, atención los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a sus correspondientes autores y no me pertenecen, yo simplemente los tomare prestados.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Mi primera vida fue tediosa**

Londres, Inglaterra. 8 de septiembre de 1888

Una época oscura, el miedo recorría las calles como de peste se tratara, las personas estaban en pánico, según las ultimas noticias una sede de asesinatos había comenzado, por un momento nadie tomo importancia, porque después de todo, la muerte de una prostituta no era algo tan importante. Sin embargo cuando esto se siguió repitiendo el temor comenzó.

-han escuchado, hubo una nueva víctima-

-no puedo creerlo, es que las autoridades no hacen nada-

-tengo terror de pensar que podría ser la siguiente víctima-

Los cuchicheos de las sirvientas de una gran casa, continuaban su monologo del día. Sentado sobre un mullido sillón el dueño de aquella casa limpiaba con ahínco cada uno de sus artefactos de cirugía, había sido una larga operación la de anoche, como era costumbre cada mañana Arthur Kirkland reconocido cirujano, se encerraba en su hogar para leer la montaña de libros en sus repisas, siempre atento ante un nuevo descubrimiento médico, tomaba té y algunos aperitivos, y una vez cansado miraba por la ventana.

-pero que aburrido estoy -

Dos mujeres reían escandalosas frente a las puertas de su casa, vestidas con harapos coloridos y provocativos, el maquillaje se había corrido y sus peinados eran un desastre, con grandes tacones, aquellas prostitutas acababan de condenarse.

-María, hoy tengo una operación no me esperes - ordeno a la morena mucama

-pero señor, aquel asesino aun esta suelto, tenga mucho cuidado-

-no te preocupes…tal vez esta vez termine por encontrar algo que sacie mi aburrimiento-

**En mi segunda vida pude hacer lo que quise**

Arizona, U.S.A 6 de abril de 1920

Un joven chico de 18 años pasea en su patineta por la acera, sobre su espalda carga su equipo de beisbol, como era de esperarse se había fugado del último entrenamiento para arreglarse, si bien Alfred F Jones aparentaba ser como cualquier adolescente, ocultaba un oscuro secreto.

-hey Al, estás listo para la bienvenida-grito eufórico un chico

-por supuesto-

Pronto comenzaría la universidad y por ende ser el centro de atención se quedaría en el pasado, se divertía como cualquier chico con las hormonas alborotadas, iba al cine, era el mejor en deportes, era el alma de la fiesta y las chicas nunca faltaron, dentro de su pandilla era el que más resaltaba, le encantaban los retos y deportes extremos, gustaba de ayudar a los que lo necesitaban y concursaban dentro de caridades, cualquiera que deseara probar estar dentro sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Tanta libertad le hizo aventurarse a nuevas emociones, sin embargo la forma en que lo hacía detrás de las puertas de su sótano eran paralizante.

-sean bienvenidos al cuartel del hero-

Un tumulto de chicos entraron ala visiblemente cómoda casa jones, ajenos de lo que les esperaba dentro. Mientras que un bate de beisbol era sujetado con fuerza, una sierra era encendida para acallar los gritos de auxilio de las pobres almas desafortunadas. Alfred era un héroe, pero en algún punto de su descontrolada vida algo se rompió.

-HAHAHAHA-

**En mi tercera vida fui un hombre miserable **

Ottawa**, **Canadá 6 de mayo de 1937

La oscuridad era capaz de consumir hasta el más hermoso rosal, detrás de esta había una calma total, aunque para algunos esto era tranquilizante para otros representaba sus más grandes miedos y un claro ejemplo era Matthew Williams, un chico de 17 años que había pasado prácticamente toda su vida encerrado en su habitación, siendo iluminado por centenares de luces, sus paredes forradas con miles de focos de diferentes tamaños y estructura, día a día vivía con la incertidumbre de ser presa de sus pesadillas, su estado mental le impedía mantener conversaciones con gente del exterior, se le solía encontrar hablando con un oso de peluche, en ocasiones lamentaba su soledad llorando en algún rincón baja la protección de su frazada.

-joven amo le he traído su cena-

Una joven mucama acomodaba la charola de alimentos frente al escritorio, tanta luz la obligaba a usar lentes de sol cuando deseara entrar a la habitación, había cuidado y servido a la familia Williams por mucho tiempo, sabia de la delicada mente del menor, cuando intentaba asegurarse de que todo estuviera limpio y ordenado, tropezó con uno de los cables, no salió lastimada pero formo un corto circuito, fueron unos segundos de oscuridad suficientes para romper la poca cordura de Matthew.

-la luz, rápido la luz ellos vendrán por mí-

-joven amo cálmese-

-¡no dejare que me lleven, no lo hare!-

La asustada chica intentaba volver a encender alguna bombilla pero era inútil, los desgarradores gritos del trastornado chico hicieron eco y segundos después los de la chica. Fue cuando uno de los empleados de la casa entro en la oscura habitación que descubrió el cuerpo sin vida de la mucama, mientras el histérico chico aferraba con sus ensangrentadas manos una lámpara de aceite contra su pecho.

**En mi cuarta vida fui un pianista ciego. **

Estiria, Austria 4 de febrero de 1958

Una hermosa provincia, tan verde y pacifica capaz de inspirar a cualquier pintor y realizar una fantástica obra, tan calmada y relajante como para dejar escuchar la melodiosa música de un viejo piano, afortunado aquel que sepa escuchar tan maravillosa pieza, si se mirara en una de las grandes ventanas de una casa aristócrata, se descubre un gran interprete que a pesar de no ser bendecido por el don de la vista, había sido bendecido en otra cosa. Sus manos tan grades y delicadas, capaces de moldear aquellas vibraciones, eran tan valiosas como para ser tocadas por alguien más.

-he dicho que si no pagas tus deudas vendré por todo lo de valor en esta casa-

Si bien Roderich Edelstein era uno de los mejores pianistas, no lo era a la hora de trabajar, su ceguera le impedía trabajar con los de más obreros, también estaba el hecho de que los músicos no eran bien pagados en aquellos tiempos, y el hambre no se podía saciar con melodiosas canciones, el banco estaba furioso exigiendo su dinero, y él se oponía hacer algún trabajo que dañara sus preciosas manos. Por un tiempo logro evadirlos pero tarde que temprano la paciencia llego a su fin. Irrumpieron en la casa y comenzaron a tomar cuadros, sillones, candelabros, utensilios de plata y también aquel viejo piano.

-espere por favor, al menos deje mi piano, es todo lo que me queda.-

Ninguno de los esfuerzos de aquel austriaco logro ablandar los rudos corazones de aquellos hombres, aterrado corrió al ático guiándose de sus delicadas manos, desempolvo una hacha olvidada cerca de su cocina y con una risa un poco maquiavélica se acercó guiándose de su oído, al distraído hombre frente a él, fue un movimiento al azar, rápido pero certero, un gemido y un golpe seco contra el suelo trajo nuevamente la calma.

**En mi quinta vida fui un mujeriego **

Auvernia, Francia octubre de 1986

Siendo un lugar capaz de albergar los ardientes volcanes de Francia, no se espera para meno que su gente sea tan apasionada y cálida, un buen ejemplo es Francis Bonnefoy uno de los hombres más activos y filósofos del amor, aunque sus palabras él prefiere demostrarlas de una manera más física. Cada cama de cada posada el lugar mantenía grabado algún encuentro carnal con tan bello y atrayente hombre, ya sean esposas hijas o monjas una a una fueron cayendo ante los encantos de él.

-oh bella señorita, no le gustaría hablar un poco mientras tomamos vino-

Siempre era la misma frase y siempre obtenía una alocada noche de pasión. Pero tan desenfrenada vida siempre tendrá un límite que no podrá pasar. Después de una ajetreada tarde de roses pasionales con una bella hija de un tabernero, se dirigió a su trabajo como cocinero, todo mundo amaba su comida tan exquisita. Fue mientras preparaba uno de sus postres preferidos que conoció a Joanne una chica que recién se había mudado, en cuanto la vio hubo algo en el que le cautivo, fue así como un nuevo romance comenzó, pero este no era parecido a los anteriores, con el paso de los días este sentimiento en el pecho del francés se intensificaba, con cada caricia, con cada te amo, con cada rose y sonrisa, Francis se hundía cada vez más en la locura.

-ya eh llegado mi dulce pajarillo-

Después de horas de trabajar llegaba un poco más temprano para pasar el resto del día con su amante, sin embargo conforme subía las escaleras algunos sonidos de algo arrastrándose y jadeos lo petrificaron, enfurecido subió y abrió la puerta de golpe, descubriendo a su amada retorciéndose de placer bajo el cuerpo de otro. Ese día aquel tibio y cálido volcán en el pecho de Francis hizo erupción, pero no fue el amor lo que lo activo, fue la ira y el dolor de un corazón roto. Suplicas y lágrimas no fueron suficientes para evitar que una bala atravesara el vacío e infiel corazón de aquellos amantes furtivos

**En mi sexta vida estuvo plagada por la corrupción **

Berlín, Alemania 14 de mayo de 1999

Un lugar donde la sangre se derramo, donde la separación por diferentes ideologías llego a crear una separación. El tiempo había sido lento en su reconstrucción, pero avanzaba hacia un nuevo camino. Frente a las calles vacías Ludwig Beilschmidt rubio caminaba con una bolsa pequeña, era como cualquier niño sensible, alegre y con muchas dudas sobre la vida. Sonriente se dirigía a la escuela de su hermano mayor, a decir verdad le daba un poco de temor ir, dado que para ello tenía que pasar por un callejón largo y sospechoso, muchos traficantes solían hacer entrega de sus mercancías, siempre intentaba caminar lo más rápido y evitando miradas.

-hey pequeño ¿te has perdido?-hablo con pastosa voz un hombre corpulento

Definitivamente era lo peor que le pasaba en el día, en cuanto llegaba a casa con su hermano sus padres lo ocultaban en el sótano, siempre escuchaba gritos y algún que otro golpe, así que se aferraba a las piernas del único que siempre estaba ahí para consolarlo.

-Tranquilo west…papa terminara rápido de trabajar-

Escaleras arriba se llevaba acabo un intercambio de armas y municiones con altos hombres de buen vestir, después de la guerra las armas salieron sobrando, para fortuna de la familia Beilschmidt su casa había sido bodega de armas por militares, la avaricia y las ansias de dinero sumergió a su familia en una lenta cuenta regresiva. Fueron solo unos días después que el pequeño Ludwig decidió no acompañar de regreso a su hermano mayor lo que marco su vida. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de su presencia, así que cuando un grupo de hombres llego para las negociaciones, no pudo evitar mirar tras la puerta de la cocina, con sorpresa vio como su padre sacaba de un maletín algunas armas, también detrás aparecía su dulce y cálida madre sujetando con fuerza a una pequeña niña, la conocía, sabia de ella, vivía a tan solo unas calles, su cuerpo se quedó helado en cuanto su madre coloco entre las piernas de uno de los desconocidos hombres aquella niña. Todo absolutamente todo lo que conocía era una vil mentira que construyeron a su alrededor, aquellas cálidas palabras de su madre al decirle que tuviera cuidado de los secuestradores o de las ordenes de su padre al decirle que un arma no es algo que debería existir y por lo tanto no tocara, todo era una mentira. Y él debía terminar con ello.

Aquella noche mientras todo mundo dormía plácidamente, el sonido de un arma siendo disparada, seguidos de gritos de una mujer resonaron por todo el lugar. Para Ludwig el mal había sido eliminado.

**En mi séptima vida fui una mujer en luto **

Mauren, Liechtenstein 7 de junio del 2006

La inocencia y gentiliza de una mujer son como una taza de chocolate caliente, a pesar de eso debes asegurarte de que este no se encuentre contaminado. Lili una chica que desde los quince años fue puesta en matrimonio con un hombre maduro, tuvo que aprender a tragarse su orgullo y felicidad para ayudar a su familia. Si bien en la actualidad tales actos eran prohibidos, la chica jamás objeto ante aquello. Como era de esperarse se convirtió en una bella esposa, servicial y cálida. Tan bella flor mancillada por una peste. Su esposo un leñador gustaba de presumir a su bella esposa alegando su fuerza y sumisión.

-oh acaso mi bella Lili no es la esposa perfecta-

Esta sin más respondía con una bella pero vacía sonrisa, mientras intentaba cubrirse de los azotes de su sádico marido. No fue hasta que una noche harta del trato que tenía, comenzó a tejer una red para su "amado" esposo, mientras que este cenaba, vacío su libertad en su estofado. Aquel angelical rostro admiro como aquel hombre se sofocaba. Una vez el entierro se cumplió, un nuevo pretendiente le asedio, sonriente nuevamente acepto vestir de blanco, conforme pasaban los días aquella vida le aburrió, nuevamente un esposo más cayó bajo las redes de esta viuda negra.

Uno a uno fueron envueltos por la calidez y belleza de aquel ángel, pero el destino de Lili parecía negarse a estar atada. Lili no era mala, simplemente quería recuperar aquello que se le arrebato a la fuerza.

**Mi octava vida fue la de un millonario **

Canton de Argovia, Suiza 9 de septiembre del 2011 

Si el peso de una moneda de oro representara la locura de un hombre entonces Vash Zwingli la había perdido desde hace tiempo. La industria eléctrica había llenado sus bolsillos. Poseía poder sobre otros, muchos creerían que siendo un hombre de porte serio y antisocial, escondería un corrupto secreto, como traficar mercancía u alguna otra cosa. A pesar de eso Vash no era lo que los rumores decían, siendo de familia bien educada lo único que le importaba era el dinero, pero no de la manera en como los otros pensaban, trabajo día a día con esfuerzo para prosperar su industria. Sin embargo tenía un defecto y ese era su sentido de ahorrar.

-el material está subiendo de precio…y se requiere mantenimiento en la planta baja-

Todos los días buscaba la manera en no escatimar en gastos, ya sea en bajar un poco el sueldo, o aumentar el precio del mercado, el simple hecho de pagar a sus empleados representaba mucha fuerza de voluntad, a pesar de eso no dudaba en pavonearse sobre su gran riqueza, tanto dinero y poder solo pueden traer una cosa consigo y eso era la desgracia.

Una posible crisis económica y el desempleo despertaron los temores de aquel millonario. Comenzó a contar cada centavo que les daba a sus trabajadores, si hacía falta un solo franco, que alguien se apiadara de su alma ya que una vez cruzabas las oficinas de este hombre rico, no se volvía a saber nada. Su mente se había atrofiado, sin saber que aquello era solo un rumor por el momento, Vash tomo su dinero.

-nadie obtendrá mi fortuna-

Un disparo fue lo último que se escuchó en aquella casa antes de volver a una eterna calma. Podre alma, si supiera que en el infierno todo su dinero no le serviría de nada.

**Un juego de dios caprichoso  
donde las personas llaman a sus vidas un juego  
mientras recorren pre-establecidos carriles**

El juego de la vida nos une a todos

**Con hilos invisibles**

**Mientras dios mira el espectáculo  
y los dados ruedan…**

**Mi novena vida fue la de un mangaka**

Tokio, Japón 3 de febrero del -

En el momento en que decides entrar al enorme campo de trabajo debes tener en cuenta dos cosas: la primera, no siempre trabajaras en algo que te guste tendrás que subir para obtener lo que quieres, y la segunda y más importante, siempre existirá alguien que sepa hacer tu trabajo diez veces mejor. Así que recuerda que eres reemplazable en todo momento. Kiku Honda descubrió y sufrió por ello, su carrera como mangaka había comenzado a mostrarse desde sus 10 años, estudio y pago su carrera gracias a una beca y su trabajo de medio tiempo. En cuanto termino sus estudios se aventuró en varias editoriales para lanzar sus proyectos. Si bien era el mejor en su clase por su utilizado trabajo y manejo de la historia, tuvo serte, comenzó como cualquier mangaka desconocido, pronto sus fantasiosas y atrayentes historias cautivaron a más de un lector, y su nombre se volvió popular, las firmas en las librerías eran cosa de a diario. Sus lectores lo amaban y respetaban.

-sensei podría firmar su nuevo tomo para mi hermana por favor-

La fama, lo comenzó a incomodar, con el tiempo se volvió más cerrado, aunque intentara mantenerse abierto ante sus admiradores. Finalmente un día pasó por lo que cualquier escritor en algún momento sufre…

-me pregunto que podría poner en la siguiente escena-

Un bloqueo asedio su carrera, el plazo terminaría y la presión aumentaba, estresado recurrió a lo único que se le ocurrió, se encerró en su cuarto. Aquello marco un gran bache en su carrera. Pronto la desilusión de algunos fans decayó, y un nuevo mangaka le reemplazo, la depresión lo sumergió en esas cuatro paredes, nadie supo que ocurrió durante los meses en soledad, el olor a azufre solo preocupa a sus familiares, un día Kiku simplemente salió y entrego un nuevo trabajo. Si bien este era parecido a los anteriores, tenía algo que no se podía evitar dejar de leer, tal vez eran los diseños tan detallados y delicados, o quizás la manera tan humanoide en cómo se ilustraba, que te acercaba a la realidad. El regreso de Kiku mantuvo en el olvido aquellas noticias de personas desaparecidas y que por extraña razón mantenían un parecido con los nuevos personajes del mangaka

**Mi decima vida fue la de un profesor pedófilo **

Madrid, España 15 de julio de -

Risas, oh hermosos y melodiosas risas infantiles, capaz de dar luz y calor al corazón más amargo, tan inocentes y encantadoras. Pequeños angelitos incapaces de diferenciar entre lo bueno y una misteriosa invitación de alguien que crees es tu amigo. Son seres tan inocentes y maleables que no se dan cuenta de que existen lobos con piel de cordero que ansían tenerlos bajo sus garras. Antonio Fernández, un aparente español alegre, gentil y rara vez enojado, amante de los tomates, si, él era n amado profesor en una escuela, disfrutaba de la compañía de sus amados alumnos, para el eran pequeños tomatitos, suaves al tacto y de delicioso sabor, por mucho tiempo mantuvo sus pervertidas fantasías en secreto, pero todo vaso tiene un borde y este estaba por derramarse.

-vee profesor mire he hecho un dibujo de usted-

-chigii porque lo dibujaste a él y no a mí-

-vee hermanito pero si tú también lo dibujaste-

Y la abstinencia de Antonio se derramo ante sus dos estudiantes. Un día más había terminado y nuestro profesor buscaba una nueva presa, su razón se balanceaba entre las blandas y regordetas pantorrillas infantiles, tal vez aquella niña de cabello brillante, no, necesitaba algo más para calmar su ansiedad.

-chigii me duele maldición-

-vee eso te ganas por correr en el pasillo hermanito-

-no quiero escuchar eso de ti tonto hermano-

Y la cena estaba cérvida, que mejor que unos dulces gemelos, tan lindos e inocentes, con sus regordetas mejillas, lentamente la puerta de la enfermería se cerró, aquellas inocentes almas descubrieron el significado de una sonrisa hueca. El seguro hizo clic y la diversión comenzó.

**Mi onceava vida fue...  
demasiado horrible para mirar **

Republica de Komi, **Rusia** 18 de noviembre de -

la depresión de encontrarse en completa soledad puede llevarte a la locura, perdido en las montañas un trio de hermanos, sufrían en carne propio la desesperación, el instinto de supervivencia los había llevado al extremo de actuar como animales, alimentándose de carroña, seres tan trastornados no eran conscientes de lo que hacían, ellos veían como unos a otros se asesinaban, por lo que Iván Braginski, el menor de los tres creyó comprender un poco lo que estaba bien y era natural, ocultos de todo contacto humano se encerraron en su pequeño mundo y de alguna manera fueron felices, pero almas tan inocentes no entendían de los peligros que les acechaban. El primero en decaer fue su la hermana mayor, tras desnutrición y pulmonía no pudo seguir. Finalmente después de dos meses la de en medio le siguió al ser atacada por lobos. Lentamente Iván vio como aquel frio no solo congelaba lagos y árboles, su corazón se cubrió de hielo puro.

-pequeño te gustaría ser mi amigo-

Desesperado por encontrar compañía, consentía y abrazaba cualquier animal desafortunado que caía en sus amplias manos, sin embargo su fría e insensible alma perturbaba y alejaba todos los que se acercaban, es por eso que cuando encontró un venado herido supo que su soledad había terminado, sus instintos le decían que la cena estaba frente sus ojos, el más fuerte sobre el más débil, tal vez fue el hecho de que ambos estaban solos, agonizando en este gran y desolado lugar que los unió.

-como se han atrevido-

Bajar de su preciosa montaña le había costado la vida a su nuevo amigo, dos cazadores confundieron a Iván con un animal y dispararon aterrorizados, la victima callo, y el cristal que envolvía un pequeño corazón se rompió, así como la poca cordura que le quedaba, se desato una masacre que afecto no solo a esos hombres, todo aquel que se cruzaba por su camino era sometido al régimen de tortura de tan frio chico.

**Los dados me castigan  
determinando mi día**

**Que van repitiéndose sin parar**

que agotador e interminable es el juego de la vida  
todo lo que ocurre son caprichos de dios  
así esta construido el destino

**¡Es comedia pura!**

¿Felicidad y tristeza?

**Simplemente es una cada seis  
¿qué numero espera después?**

El juego de la vida nos une a todos

**Con hilos invisibles  
mientras dios mira el espectáculo  
y los dados ruedan…**

**Sonriendo mientras tira los dados**

**El engaño no importa**

**Para aquellos que veneran a dios**

******¡ah que gracioso!**

**¡ah que gracioso!...**

_Me pregunto cuál será mi próxima vida… tal vez ya la esté viviendo…así que… que esperas para contarme tu doceava vida…_

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos y no olviden dejar comentarios**

**Hasta la próxima**


End file.
